Innocent
by ears
Summary: Harry is sent to Azkaban for murder, who is the real murderer?Will they realize he's innocent?eventuallyhhr
1. Default Chapter

Innocent-Chapter One  
  
It's a beautiful Saturday in May, A Hogsmeade Saturday, right after the O.W.L.'s. Harry and Hermione are accompanying Ron to the carriages to Hogsmeade, but aren't going, Hermione because she needs to relax, after the O.W.L.'s, and Harry, because he needs time to think and relax. Fifth year only has about a month to go, Voldemort's back at full strength, when will the standoff come? Was what was consuming Harry's thoughts, that and am I falling for my best friend? Actually yeah, he was head over heels for his best friend, and she felt the same way, (neither knew this of coarse) but their other best friends crush on her is what kept either of them from admitting anything. Harry went and talked to Hagrid for a few hours, before wondering alone for awhile, then was joined by Hermione. Then the worst possible thing happened.  
But first Hogsmeade- Ron hung out with his brothers Fred and George for about an hour before, Harry came up to him. "Hi, Harry, I thought you were staying," Ron asked. "Oh, well, I decided to come anyway." "Cool." They hung around for about 40 minutes before "Cruico," Harry put the Cruitious curse on Ron, or did he? Then Avadra Kedavraed ten random witches and wizards, then 'Harry' ran. The entire street was in shock, The Boy Who Lived a Deatheater?- Back to before.  
"Harry Potter" says a man, "You are under arrest for murdering ten wizards and witches, and the use of the Crutious curse." "What, when?" "This afternoon in Hogsmeade." "But, but I've been here at Hogwarts all day." "He was with me or Hagrid this whole time sir," Hermione said. "Why should I believe you, get away girl," said the man, who was an auror.  
  
Then dragged Harry to Dumbledore's office. "Professor, I am taking your student into custody, for murder, and torture." "I'm innocent, I haven't been to Hogsmeade in months," Harry yelled. Then disappeared with the auror, right when Hermione reached Dumbledore's office. "Professor he was with me or Hagrid, all afternoon." Then McGonnagall came in, "Professor, Weasley is in the hospital wing, Potter put the Crutious curse on him, he murdered ten others." "But it couldn't have been Harry, he's been here the the whole day." Hermione yelled.  
The three went to the Hospital Wing, when they got there Ron said, "Harry put the Crutious Curse on me, and then murdered ten others with the killing curse." "He's been here all day, why won't anyone listen to me," Hermione yelled, "Ask Hagrid, he'll fill in the parts I wasn't with Harry." Then an owl flew in for Dumbledore, he read it, "The trial is Monday, both of you need to be there as well as Hagrid, and witnesses from Hogsmeade."  
  
I know similar thing s have been done before, but this will be different I haven't read anything similar to how this will be. I don't own the characters JK Rowling does. Please review, I am not abandoning Blin Date so don't worry. -ears91 


	2. Chapter2

Innocent-Chapter2  
  
"Mr. Ronald Weasley, to the stand," said the judge. "Tell us what happened Saturday, Mr. Weasley?" "Well I was walking with him," he pointed to Harry, "Then he put the Crutious curse on me, then used the killing curse on ten in Hogsmeade." "I did not, I haven't been to Hogsmeade in months," Harry yelled. "Quiet Potter." The judge then called in more and more saying the same as Ron or similar. He then called, "Mr. Rubieus Hagrid, to the stand please." " 'Arry was with me Saturday afternoon from 12-2, I'm positive, he wasn't in Hogsmeade." "Ms. Hermione Granger, to the stand." "Harry's innocent, he was with me from 2:30 until was arrested. How could he have been in two places at once, huh, answer that." "Mr. Harry Potter to the stand." "Where were you Saturday from 2- 2:30?" "I was walking around the lake, then Hermione joined me, I was never in Hogsmeade." "That's enough," the judge snapped.  
"Jury go make your decision." The jury went out, a half hour later,  
the  
came back. "We declare, Mr. Harry James Potter guilty of murder and  
use of Crutious curse. "But, I'm innocent," Harry yelled and at the  
same time Hagrid yelled, " 'Arry's innocent," and Hermione yelled  
"He's innocent." "Silence," yelled the judge, banging his grovel.  
"Harry James Potter, I sentence you to life in Azkaban, for murder and  
the use of the Crutious curse." "Nooo," yelled Hagrid and Hermione.  
"I'm innocent," Harry screamed as he was dragged away by Dementors.  
  
-This accusation of Harry was the end of Hermione and Ron's  
friendship. Hermione is now mostly an outcast for sticking by Harry-  
  
Later this same night. "My Lord, my son did it, he got Potter sent to Azkaban." "Wonderful, Now no one can stop me." He laughs evily.  
  
Dumbledore sat in his office before dinner, thinking, 'Was an innocent boy sent to Azkaban?' Then a black dog bounded into the office, and changed into a man, "How could you Dumbledore, he's a boy, there's no evidence, it was him, you didn't even check his wand, or use Veriseum, it could have been someone else, Harry would never, Ron's his best friend." "Not anymore, Ron hates him, and I hate Ron for accusing Harry of such a thing," Hermione said as she came into the office. "Hermione, you were with him, and Hagrid was, weren't you?" "Yeah, but there were to many against us." "I have to go tell the school, Ms. Granger, you can stay with Sirius, if you like," Dumbledore said before leaving.  
"Sirius he's innocent," and she started to cry. "How will he survive, he's not an Anamagus, and his memories are for the most part horrible, his parents death, this, years of mistreatment at the Dursley's." Sirius said. "I know, plus the visions of Voldemort, and his rebirth, and his guilt about Cedric Diggory." Hermione sobbed. "Where does his stuff and wand go, not to the Dursley's, please not them?" "No, it's going to me, since your on the run, and the Dursly's hate him, and will be happy of his predicament." "This is horrible." "I know and how could his so called best friend accuse him, when he knows Harry stayed here." 


	3. Chapter3

Chapter3  
  
Five years later, Harry has seen just about everything Voldemort has done, but can't do anything about it, will they ever realize his innocence? It seemed as if it would never happen, until now.  
In the last attack the Aurors and Dumbledore's order had taken several Deatheater's into custody, including one Draco Malfoy. They brought them to Hogwarts and questioned them under the stongest Veriserum known.  
The most interesting answers they got were from Malfoy. Here are some key questions and answers.  
"Mr. Malfoy, How long have you been a deatheater?"  
"Five years."  
"What was your first task as a deatheater?"  
"To impersonate Potter, and make the world believe he was a traitor."  
"How did you do this?"  
"Polyjuice Potion, then went and found Weasley, who believed I  
was Potter, I put the Crutious Curse on him, then Avadra  
Kedavrad ten, before running off, changing back to myself." "Mr. Potter's been in Azkaban for five years, Innocent, we have to inform the ministry (Who after 2 years, admitted Voldemort was back, then sacked Fudge.)," said Dumbledore. Dumbledore then left the questioning to the Aurors and his order. He owled the Ministry, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin, and Rubeus Hagrid. Hermione's owl read:  
Ms. Hermione Granger,  
We now have proof of Harry Potter's innocence, inform Snuffles, if he's around. I'll let you know when the retrial will be. The real murder was Draco Malfoy, using Polyjuice Potion.  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore.  
It was just luck that had Sirius hiding at her house, rather then at Remus's, he usually alternated between the two, with fits of wandering between, since she had graduated from Hogwarts, the task of hiding Sirius no longer fell upon Remus alone.  
Hermione had been working for Dumbledore since graduation, doing research and the such, keeping a low profile, because few would trust her, maintaining Harry's innocence and all, now it had been revealed. It was not Harry, but Draco Malfoy, that slimeball, with Polyjuice Potion, so simple. All of this could have been avoided if only someone had used Veriserum on Harry, they would have known his innocence five years ago.  
After five years of Hell, would Harry ever trust anyone again? Hopefully he would trust her, only she and three others, maintained his innocence, Hagrid, Remus, and another who was unjustly sent to Azkzban, Sirius Black, still on the run, seven years after escaping. Dumbledore maintained neutrality, but did admit he felt Harry was innocent, in private that is. Now there's proof.  
Then an owl flew in interrupting her thoughts, it read:  
Ms. Hermione Granger:  
The retrial of Harry J. Potter will be Thursday morning at 8 o'clock, at the ministry, Room 303, Thank you,  
Ministry of Magic-Justice Department.  
Remus Lupin received similar notice, from Dumbledore and the Ministry. Both were going as were some they hated to see again like, Ron Weasley, would be there as well.  
  
Review, I hope the spacing is better, I try to type my stories spaced out, but they show up all, squashed together. Thanks for the reviews so far, I want your reactions, Chapter 4 is done. -ears91 


	4. Chapter4

Innocent-Chapter4  
  
It's now Thursday, Hermione Granger is sitting with Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore, waiting for Harry to be brought out.  
Aurors dragged Harry into the courtroom. He looked horrible, squinting at the light of the large room, 'After five years of darkness,' Hermione thought. His robes were shreds, much to short. He was now around six feet, skin and bones, with long hair down his back and a beard rivaling Dumbledore's in length. If he hadn't been moving, you would have thought he was dead, his eyes just looked so sad, so devoid of happiness, so dead. Nothing like Hermione remembered.  
Next they dragged out Malfoy. 'Jackass, Deatheater,' she thought.  
"Court is in session," said the judge, who banged his grovel. "Administer the Verserum to Mr. Malfoy." Malfoy told the court, the same as he had before. Everyone but the small group I mentioned earlier, was in shock, An innocent boy sent to Azkaban! Then they administered the Vereserum to Harry, who told them exactly what he had said those five years earlier.  
"This court declares Harry James Potter clear of all charges, and sentences Draco Malfoy to life in Azkaban, and possible Dementor's kiss pending."  
Then the minister of magic stood up and said, "Mr. Potter, we will be compensating you for your misfortune, and you are given the privileges of a full wizard." Harry just nodded. 'Now if only Wormtail would be caught,' Hermione thought.  
Before Hermione, Hagrid, Remus, and Dumbledore could make there way to Harry, Ron spoke to him, "Harry, I'm sorry, I should have known you'd never do such a thing." "Yes, you should have," Harry spat at him.  
With that Harry walked to them. "Professor, did anyone believe my innocence?" "Yes, the three, before you." Harry looked at Remus, Hermione, and Hagrid. Hagrid brought Harry into a hug. "Thank you, Hagrid," Harry said. Then Remus hugged him, "How's Sirius?" Harry whispered. "Ask Hermione, he's at her place, right now," he whispered back. Then Hermione hugged Harry, "Sirius is fine, your stuff is at my house," she said. "Thank you," Harry said. "Harry here is some foo powder, so you can get to Hermione's," Dumbledore said handing Harry a pouch. "Thank you, sir," Harry answered. Then Harry flooed, while Hermione and Remus apparated to Hermione's house.  
"Harry your free !"yelled Sirius upon Harry's arrival, moments after Remus and Hermione. Sirius then ran and hugged Harry. "Sirius, I can't breath," Harry coughed.  
"Would you like something to eat, Harry?" Hermione asked. "Not at the moment, where's my wand?" "Upstairs, with the rest of your things, this way." They went upstairs to the room at the end of the hall, empty except for a bed, shelf, desk and Harry's things. "So, whatever happened to Hedwig?" Harry asked looking around the room. "We've been using her for mail," Sirius answered. "That's good, at least she's kept busy." He dug through his trunk until he found his wand.  
"Do you have a shower, I could use?" Harry asked Hermione. "Yeah, down the hall," she led him there. "Thank you," he said. "Do you need any clothes?" she asked. "No, I'll grab something out of my trunk." He then closed the door to shower. Hermione went downstairs with Remus and Sirius, and the three cooked dinner.  
Harry showered, put on his too short, too wide clothes and went downstairs. "I would say you need some food, new clothes and a haircut, Harry," Sirius said upon seeing him. "I would have to agree, what's for eating?" Harry answered, "I don't care what it is, just give me food." "Here," Hermione said handing Harry a bowl of soup, "And let me fix your robes." "Huh," Harry grunted. With a mutter of spells and a wave of her wand, Hermione made Harry's robes fit. "Better?" "Perfect." "Want a haircut?" "Food first.'  
After Harry massacred the food, Hermione asked, "Do you want a haircut, now?" "Thank you, yes." Was there life in Harry's eyes again? Yes, food and good company can do that. "Anything specific?" she asked. "No, just chop it off," he answered. "Any suggestions, Sirius, Remus?" "Don't cut it to short, let him have some hair," Sirius suggested. "What about the beard?" she asked. "Cut it off, shave it, whatever," Harry answered. She cut Harry's hair similar to how she remembered it, with her wand, of coarse, then shaved the beard off with a hair removal spell. "Thanks, this feels so odd, surreal almost, I know I'm here, but it's so strange," Harry commented. "I know how you feel, Harry, it's how I felt after I escaped, no more reliving the worst moments of my life." "It is surreal to think Harry is sitting in my living room, when only a week ago, it seemed as if it would never happen," Hermione said, "I'm so glad your free Harry!, now only Sirius is left," and she hugged Harry.  
  
That was chapter 4, if anyone has any suggestions of what should happen next let me know. Chapter 42 of Blind Date, should be complete and up within a few days, Review, please, Thanks, -ears91 


	5. Chapter5

Innocent-Chapter5  
  
When Harry came down for breakfast the next morning, Hermione said, "Harry, you've got an owl." "From who?" "Fred and George Weasley." "Oh." "Harry did you know that when you were imprisoned Dumbledore transferred your Gringotts account to me?" "No, I didn't." "Also after Fred and George graduated, they started to send me payments and statements for there company, do you know why?" "Yeah, Triwizard Tournament, but I thought they'd hate me like Ron." "I guess not, they just kept quiet, and stayed in touch with me." "Really?" "So that's what happened to your Triwizard Tournament winnings, they went to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?" "Yep," Harry read the owl. "What does it say?" "They want me to come visit them, in Diagon Alley." "You going?" "I don't see why not, just not right now, so you became my 'heir'?" "Yeah, I just held everything for you, just in case you were proven innocent, like I never doubted you were." "Thanks, Hermione."  
Then all of a sudden, Harry was on the floor clutching his scar, in another dream/vision of Voldemort. ** "My Lord, my son was caught." "What! What do you mean?" Voldemort said angrily. "He admitted it was him, not Potter, Potter is free." "Nooo, Crucio, You moron, how could he be so stupid!" Voldemort roared. "Verserum, my Lord." Squeked another. "Potter must be destroyed, as soon as possible, Dammit your all fools, Crucio." ** And the vision ended.  
"Harry, Harry, are you all right?" Hermione called frantically. "Voldemort!" "What about him?" "Angrier then usual, must tell Dumbledore." "Well let's go, we'll floo to Hogwarts."  
They flooed to Hogwarts, coming out in a Dungeon, ran up the stairs, hearing voices in the Great Hall, Harry ran in, right to the staff table. "Professor, I must speak to you, now!" Harry yelled. The students were in an uproar, Harry Potter! Hermione much more composed, walked to the staff table. Dumbledore called for order among the students, then quietly to Harry said, "Go to my office, wait there, password is Canary Creams."  
With that Harry calmly walked out of the Great Hall, closely followed by Hermione, then up several staircases and through several corridors to Dumbledore's office, the duo went in and waited.  
Twenty minutes later Dumbledore arrived, "Now, what is it, Mr. Potter?" "Voldemort." "What about him?" "He's angrier then usual." "Why?" "My release, Malfoy's imprisonment, I've noticed that after he's this angry, usually there's a big attack, and I would guess the next attack would be against me." "Why?" "Because, he said, I must be destroyed, should I go into seclusion, until he attacks me?" "No, resume your daily life." Harry snorted, "Daily life, I haven't had one of those for five years." "Well start one, Ms. Granger, Did Sirius leave with Remus this morning?" "Yes, sir." "I would like you to help Mr. Potter here, get back into a life, will you do that?" "Yes sir, I'll try." "Dismissed, and Mr. Potter, anymore visions, come straight to me, and try to live a little." "Yes and I'll try." "Next time floo here directly." "Yes Sir." "Professor, can we use your fireplace to floo to Diagon Alley?" "Yes, Ms. Granger, but why?" "Fred and George wanted Harry to visit." "Good, Good." "No!" Harry yelled. "Yes, Mr. Potter, go." "Dammit," Harry muttered. "Diagon Alley," Hermione yelled throwing floo powder and jumping into the flaming fireplace. "Go, Mr. Potter." Harry threw his floo powder and jumped in yelling out Diagon Alley.  
They came out in the back of Flourish and Blotts. "So shall we head to the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?" "Can you give me a hood?" "You have a wand." "How long have I gone without magic?" "Five years." "Exactly, or would you like me to set my head on fire and save Voldemort the trouble?" "That man said you-know-who's name, ahh!" a passerby yelled. "Ahh, it's, it's Harry Potter, The boy who lived and betrayed us, ahh." Screamed another. "People, people, he's innocent, does anyone read the paper anymore?" another yelled. Then the entire shop just stopped and gawked at Harry, "Can I have that hood now?" "Fine," Hermione said and with a wave of her wand he had a hooded cloak. "Thank you," Harry said pulling the hood over his head. "Let's go." Harry followed Hermione to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, located next to Zonko's. "Hermione, doesn't Zonko get angry being next to another joke shop?" Harry asked. "No, he actually loves Fred and George, the twins are 50% owner's of Zonko's, now." "Really, who own's the other 50%?" "You, and Zonko." "How?" "Zonko sold 75% to Fred, George and there silent partner." "Really, so have you been making good financial decisions for me?" "Actually, the twins did it without consulting me, your ¼ owner of Zonko's and 1/3 owner of the three W's." "Maybe I can get a job as stock boy." "Your kidding, right?" "Nope." "Do you know how much there compensating you?" "No and I don't care I'll probably be dead by next year." "Harry think positive, your not with the Dementors anymore." "Does it really matter?" "Yes, it does. Your going to defeat Voldemort, and finely live in peace." "Whatever you say." "Yes, whatever I say, let's go in."  
They entered and Hermione was immediately greeted by Fred and George with a hug. "So Hermione, do you know if Harry got our owl?" "Yes, he did," Harry said removing the hood. "Harry!?" The twins yelled in unison, before crushing him in a hug. "So, are you planning on crushing me for Voldemort?" Harry gasped. "Sorry," said a twin. "Are you going to face him?" asked the other. "Eventually, I have to get used to a wand again, and learn curses, and spells." "Well talk to Hermione, she only lost one N.E.W.T, and that was to Snape," said one twin. "Same with the O.W.L'S, you didn't do to bad on those yourself, Harry," said the other twin. "I think you missed only about 5 or 6." Said a twin. "Five exactly." Hermione piped in. Harry just shook his head, he never thought he did that well on the O.W.L'S. "You did way better then our brother who missed 10." "I thought it was twelve," said the other twin. "That's because it was twelve," Hermione added. "And you were a Prefect," said a twin. "Who replaced me?" Harry asked. "No one," answered Hermione. "So how have you been these past five years?" Harry asked the twins. "Our shop has been booming, and Fred here is getting married, soon," George said. "To who?" Harry asked. "Angelina, your invited, I'll owl you an invitacion, Hermione you got yours right?" Fred said. Hermione nodded. "I don't think your brother would like that too much," Harry replied. "Ron can just sod off, your invited," Fred replied. "I didn't believe what they were saying about you five years ago," George said. "Yeah, I'm shocked Ron thought Malfoy was you, it was obviously not you, I thought it was a joke," Fred said. "Yeah, the eyes on that guy, just weren't right, they were so cold," George observed. "Why didn't you two say anything?" Hermione asked. "Didn't think about it," a twin said. "Yeah, and why would they have believed us?" "You two can be such idiots sometimes," Hermione said.  
"So, how's the family been?" Harry asked. "Mum's been good, Dad got a promotion, I'm not really sure what Bill and Charlie are up to, Ginny went into the ministry, Percy married Penelope, and there going to have a baby soon, and Ron just had a baby, little girl, he's married." "To who?" Harry asked. "Can't remember the name, she went to Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, I think."  
"Harry are you going to play Quidditch?" "A, I don't know, five years ago, I would have said yeah, but now, I doubt it," Harry answered. "Why Harry, you always loved to fly," Hermione stated. "The Gryffindor team died, after you were gone," said a twin. "Yeah, they collapsed without you," Hermione added., "I actually stopped going to matches, they were horrible." "I'm sure Oliver could get you a spot, Puddlemore is dying for a Seeker," said a twin. "Really?" Hermione asked. "The draft is next month, maybe Oliver could get Puddlemore to draft you," said a twin. "I think I'll try to get Oliver to convince them," said the other twin. "That would be great, Harry could be a tenth round steal," Hermione said.  
  
"I know, he could have gone #1, if that crap didn't happen," commented a twin. "Your kidding, right?" Harry asked. "Absolutely Not," shouted the twins. "I haven't been on a broom in five years," Harry said, 'And I have something else I must do before anything else,' he mused. "So, five years before that, you'd never been on a broom, you're a natural," Hermione said. "Hermione's place is secluded enough, you could practice there," said the twins. "There right, why don't you guys come out, get him to fly?" "Yeah, maybe the old Quidditich team would come, too," said a twin. "Absolutely, just get him to fly," Hermione said. "He'd be Happier." "I've been out of Azkaban for FOUR days, give me a break," Harry pleaded. "Harry, I know you, and you know I'm right," Hermione said. "We know she's right, too," said the twins. "Fine," Harry muttered. "We love our brainiac, that's why we didn't abandon her, like everyone else, it's always a blast to go to her house," said a twin. "Absolutely, Lupin's there a lot, and that dog is awesome, Snuffles, right?" "Yeah, Snuffles," Hermione answered, trying not to laugh. Harry just stood there thinking about Sirius, trying not to laugh at the twins.  
  
I am so sorry for not updating sooner, I was gone, then just did not feel like typing, just wanted to do anything else, plus I had writers block, trying to write more to the story, got a bit more written, but beyond, not exactly sure. If you now want to kill me now, blame my horrible report card, exam wise. I'll try to update this and Blind Date, again in the next few days. -ears91 


	6. Chapter6

Innocent-Chapter6  
  
"Shall we all go to lunch?" asked the twins.  
  
"Don't you need to stay open?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry, Harry, it's not going to hurt us to be closed for a few hours," said a twin.  
  
"Yes, we are going to take the reason this shop got started to lunch, whether he likes it or not, and that's final," said the other twin.  
  
Then the twins hooked there arms through Harry's and practiclly dragged him to the Leakey Cauldron, Hermione following, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Eh, Tom, can we get a private table?" asked a twin.  
  
"Coming right up, Mr. Weasley."  
  
"Thanks Tom."  
  
"So, who ya got here today?"  
  
"A couple of old friends, one is the reason, we're where we are today," said a twin.  
  
"Really, who?" Tom asked.  
  
"Harry, here," answered a twin.  
  
"Why are you hooded?" Tom asked Harry.  
  
"He doesn't like to be seen in public, and is not yet used to crowds again," Hermione answered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because of who he is," Hermione answered again.  
  
"Which is who?" Tom asked.  
  
"One who was betrayed by the world, who had thought of him as their hero," Harry answered, removing his hood.  
  
"Oh my, Harry Potter!" Tom exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah," Harry answered.  
  
"So, you helped start Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?"  
  
"Yeah, he funded it," answered a twin.  
  
"How, wasn't he in prison, when you got started?"  
  
"Triwizard Tournament," Harry answered.  
  
"Huh?" Tom asked.  
  
"I gave them my Triwizard Tournament winnings, after fourth year," Harry explained, "I didn't need it, and Cedric had died."  
  
"I'll go make your food, the usual, Fred, George?"  
  
"Yeah, the usual all around," said a twin.  
  
"What's the usual?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, sandwiches, soup and Butterbeer," answered a twin.  
  
"Sounds good," Hermione said.  
  
"Alright then, I'll owl you, Hermione, when we're coming," said George.  
  
"And I'll owl you an invitation to Angelina and my wedding," Fred said.  
  
"Thanks," Harry said.  
  
"This was great," Hermione said.  
  
"We shall do this again some time," said the twins, before hugging the two and going back to work.  
  
"Anywhere you'd like to go before we head home?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, I just want to get out of here."  
  
They flooed from the Leakey Cauldron to Hermione's.  
  
"Anything you'd like to do this afternoon?" Hermione asked when they arrived.  
  
"Are all of my old school books upstairs?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, Why?"  
  
"Do you have your books from sixth and seventh years, still?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Can I borrow them?"  
  
"Of coarse you can, would you like my notes as well?"  
  
"Yeah, that would be helpful." He started to head upstairs.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You can unpack, and live here as long as you like."  
  
"Thanks Hermione, that would be extremely helpful."  
  
"Your welcome, Harry."  
  
He went up and unpacked. He put his books from first through fifth year on the bookshelf, along with the other books he'd had. He leaned his firebolt in a corner. Then got to his clothes and wondered, 'What the heck am I supposed to do with these?' When Hermione came in with a trunk of parchments and books.  
  
"So, this is everything from your sixth and seventh years?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, everything, all of it should be in order, any questions about anything, just ask me."  
  
"Thanks," he looked down to his pile of clothes, then back to Hermione, "Any suggestions for these?"  
  
"Pitch um, we could go to Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade and get you new clothes and robes."  
  
"Uh, I don't know?"  
  
"Or we could go to a muggle shop for clothes, and somewhere else for robes?"  
  
"Yeah, let's, less in the public eye, tommorrow?"  
  
"Yes, tommorrow would be excellent, but we have to go to Gringotts to exchange to muggle money, first."  
  
"Then we'll go get robes extremely early, to avoid crowds, then go to a muggle store."  
  
"Sounds great to me."  
  
"Wonderful!"  
  
Harry awoke at five, the next morning, showered, attempted to make breakfast, he succeded, but it was pretty burnt, and woke Hermione.  
  
"Hey Hermione, wake up, I made breakfast, I want to get going early today," he yelled from the doorway.  
  
She sat up, "Alright, I'll be down in a bit."  
  
**Ten Minutes Later** "So, what's for breakfast?" Hermione cheerfully asked.  
  
"A, burnt eggs, burnt toast, burnt bacon, and orange juice, sorry, haven't cooked in around five years," Harry answered.  
  
"I can relate, when I first lived on my own and cooked, everything was burnt, or something would be wrong."  
  
"I would have thought you'd already know how to cook, or at least conjure food."  
  
"I could simple things, but nothing big."  
  
"Understandable, I think.":  
  
"Damn, I wish I could go back in time."  
  
"Why, besides the obvious?"  
  
"The obvious is why."  
  
"At least I kept my sanity."  
  
"Or so it seems."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Harry, I was kidding."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Shall we go?"  
  
"Yeah, let's."  
  
"You've got to get an apparation license."  
  
"You can teach me that, and other things I've missed."  
  
"Yeah, I can."  
  
"Will you?"  
  
"Of coarse I will, have you not been my best friend for ten years?"  
  
"You still consider me your best friend?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Five years in prison, I thought everyone would have abandoned me."  
  
"Azkaban can do that, or so it seems, when have I ever abandoned you, Harry?"  
  
"Never, and that's why your my best friend."  
  
"Shall we go?"  
  
"Yes, still want to beat those crowds."  
  
"Harry, it's seven in the morning."  
  
"So, let's go."  
  
-In Madam Malkins Robe Shop-  
What type of robes would you like, sir?"  
  
"A, plain black robes," Harry answered.  
  
"Please stand on the stool to be measured, Sir. Long sleeved or short?"  
  
"Long."  
  
"How many sets of robes?"  
  
"A, Herm?"  
  
"Five."  
  
"Five, it is."  
  
"Alright, Sir, do you need dress robes?"  
  
"Herm, do I need dress robes?"  
  
"Sure, just in case, yeah."  
  
"Sir, what color?" Harry again didn't know,  
  
then Hermione said,"You've always looked good in green."  
  
"Green," Harry answered the seamstress.  
  
"What shade?"  
  
"A dark green," Hermione answered, Harry nodded.  
  
"How about this one?" the seamstress asked.  
  
"Harry, those are perfect!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"I'll take this one," he answered.  
  
"Just a moment, I'll wrap them up, take this up front, to pay." Hermione paid, then they left for Gringotts to exchange money.  
  
"Okay Harry, ready to go into the world that dosn't know your name?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"Where shall we go?"  
  
"How should I know, I've only been to a robe shop to buy clothes in my entire life."  
  
"Sorry, and I'm the one who grew up, muggle."  
  
"So did I, they just locked me in a cupboard for eleven years, then locked me in a room for the next four summers."  
  
"And never gave you anything, excepct there son's castoff clothes."  
  
"Ten sizes to large."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Shall we walk around, find a store?"  
  
"Yeah, isn't that the point?"  
  
"Yeah, it is."  
  
Around noon they found a clothing store. A few hours later approaching the register Hermione was saying,  
  
"Okay, you've got five pairs of jeans, two pairs of khakis, three sweaters, five t-shirts, a couple of button up shirts, short and long sleeved, three pairs of shorts, a couple packages each of Boxers, undershirts, and socks, a pair of tennis shoes and a pair of more dress up shoes, a couple of ties, is that all?"  
  
"I think, I have more clothes here then I have had in my entire life, can we go now?" he begged.  
  
"Yeah, let's pay." It came to around 200 dollars.  
  
"What now?" Harry asked as they exited.  
  
"How about dinner?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Anywhere, how about overthere, chinese food?"  
  
"Chinese food?" He gave her a quizzical look.  
  
"Well, then you must try it, it's delicious, oww a buffet."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ I will continue to write this, I'm just going to finish my other story first, juggling to totally different stories is tough and a bad idea to write two at the same time or at least for me. Don't worry I will finish this, thanks for the support and convincing, I know what I want to happen next, just can't seem to get it written down, I will have them reconcile with Ron, some time, not sure when. Review. -ears91 


	7. Chapter7

Innocent-Chapter7-slight 5th book spoilers-  
  
The next day Harry awoke with a start, dressed and ran downstairs. "I know what I have to do."  
  
"What, What are you talking about, Harry?" Hermione asked upon seeing him.  
  
"I have to forgive him, before it all ends."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Ron, I must go see him, before it's all over."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I may not see the light of day again."  
  
"Harry, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Tonight will be the last battle, the prophecy will be fulfilled, one of us will be the victim, while the other becomes the murderer."  
  
"Are you telling me that your facing Voldemort tonight, and must tie up your lose ends, first?"  
  
"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying, will you inform the order, I'll be back soon." Harry went over to the fireplace, threw in floo powder, jumped in and yelled, "Ronald Weasley's house."  
  
Out of the fireplace he came at Ron's. "Bloody hell, who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Ron yelled a baby in one arm and a wand in his free hand.  
  
"Ron it's me." The dust cleared.  
  
"Harry! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I forgive you, for accusing me and it resulting in my being sent to Azkaban."  
  
"Harry, I'm so sorry, but why now, so soon?"  
  
"Because I may not live to see another day."  
  
"Why? No, Harry don't, why are you doing it why?"  
  
"I must, one of us must live, while the other dies."  
  
"No, Harry, I'm sorry."  
  
"If I don't make it, have a good life, my friend, and take care of your baby, good bye." The old friends hugged, then Harry flooed back to Hermione's.  
  
"Harry, why are you doing this now, why can't you wait?" Sirius yelled as soon as Harry appeared in the fireplace.  
  
"It'll be too late, it must be done, the prophecy will end, it will be completed one way or another."  
  
"I'm coming with you Harry, whether you like it or not, you are not taking on Voldemort and the Deatheaters alone."  
  
"I'm coming too," Remus said as he entered.  
  
"Your not going without me either, Harry," Hermione said as she followed Remus in.  
  
"No Sirius, Remus, Hermione, No, I don't want anything to happen to you, please, stay where your safe, please."  
  
"Harry, have I ever not joined you in one of your adventures?"  
  
"No, Hermione, this isn't like those times, you could be killed, and it'd be all my fault."  
  
"No, Harry this is my own free will, I'm coming, someone needs to watch your back."  
  
"Sirius, Remus, No."  
  
"Yes, Harry, you need all the backup you can get," Remus said.  
  
"But Sirius, the ministry's after you."  
  
"Who cares, you are my godson and I will do all in my power to protect you, whether you like it or not."  
  
"No, I don't want more blood on my hands, please."  
  
"But Harry, you will need all the help you can get, whether you like it or not, the order will be behind you," Dumbledore said entering the room, followed by many order members.  
  
"This is my battle."  
  
"No, Harry, it is all who want to keep good in this world's battle, all who want life, love and freedom from the darkness."  
  
"I can't stop any of you, can I?"  
  
"No, Harry, you cannot, it is our own free will to go or stay, some of us will live while others must die."  
  
"Then I must concede to your wills."  
  
Next- the battle- who will live and who will die, who will fight and who will stay behind? Next chapter the answer.-ears91 


	8. Chapter8

Innocent-Chapter8  
  
"Avada Kedavra," came a squeky voice.  
  
"NOOOO, You Bastard, Wormtail, you killed Sirius, You will pay," Lupin screamed at Pettigrew. This is all happening while Harry's dueling Voldemort, Hermione is dueling Bellatrix Lestrange, and Snape is dueling Luscius Malfoy, that's just a few dueling pairs. Back to Lupin Versus Pettigrew.  
After five minutes of exchange fire (spells) Lupin yells "Petrificus Totalus," body binding Wormtail. "Expellumus, Ha," SNAP, Lupin broke Pettigrew's wand in half, then set it ablaze and threw it nest to Peter, who's shrieking like the rat he is. About half of the participents in this battle are down for the count.  
Harry and Voldemort are still at it, it's been around two hours. "Crucio." Harry dodged it. "Petrificus Totalus." Voldemort jumped out of the way. "Avada Kedavra." Harry dodged it and threw out the tickling spell, catching Voldemort off guard, leaving the Dark Lord on the ground laughing his head off, giving Harry time to, "Avada Kedavra," finish him off. Seeing their Lord's lifeless body the remaining Deatheaters make a run for it.  
Harry pries the wand from the lifeless Voldemort's hand and sets it ablaze, along with the body of Voldemort, and he stands over it thinking, the torture, the darkness is over. Dumbledore, Moody, and the Aurors round up the Deatheaters and put them all in bodybinds. While Lupin and Hermione go stand by Harry. "It's over, Voldemort is gone," Hermione said.  
  
"We've lost many to get where we are now, including Sirius murdered by the traitor, Wormtail," Lupin said.  
  
"We've lost lives, futures, families, and friends to get to this point, was it all worth it? My life was destroyed, but it gives others a new life without fear or persecution," Harry said.  
  
Two weeks later, the funeral of Sirius Black. At the cemetary, just before they were going to bury Sirius, the Minister of Magic stood up, "As Minister of Magic, I award the late Sirius Black, the Order of Merlin, First Class, for his valient efforts against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and the ministry is also awarding one million Galloens to be divided amongst his heirs, as repayment for wrongfully placing him in Azkaban. I would also like to award, the Order of Merlin, First Class to the following for their efforts against You-Know-Who, Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape," yada, yada, yada, the list went on, "And finely Harry Potter, who I'd like once again apologize to for his imprisonment, he once and for all defeated the Dark Lord." There was a standing ovation for Sirius and the new order of Merlin members. When the burial was over Harry apparated out (He'd gotton his liscense the week before.). Remus and Hermione noticed his disappearence, knowing of only one place he'd go they apparated to her house.  
They found him in his room packing. "Harry, why did you leave the funeral?" Remus asked. "It was over, I decided to beat the rush." "You mean abandon all those at the funeral?" Hermione asked. "Something like that, yeah." "Why?" Hermione asked. "So, I can leave." "Why would you want to do that, Harry?" Remus asked. "Because I was abandoned by all those who said they loved me, there's nothing for me here, nothing, I'd be better off alone, away from everyone," He yelled. "Harry Stay, not everyone abandoned you, there's still things for you here, Stay," Remus pleaded. "Give me one good reason, Why?" Harry asked. "I'm going to get Dumbledore, he'll convince you." Pop, Remus was gone. "Harry, Please, stay, don't leave again, Stay here, Please," Hermione pleaded. "Why? There's nothing for me, I've done my duty, there's nothing." "Yeah there is, I love you Harry, don't leave again, stay or if you love me, too, I'll go with you into the muggle world, we can live together away from all that's made you suffer." "You, you love me?" "Yes!" she sobbed. "Even after everything that's happened, you love me?" "Yeah!" "I love you, too, thought you didn't return those feelings, kept me going." And they kissed passionately. "I guess he's staying after all, eh Albus?" "I must agree Remus, Now we must get the ministry to revise their court systems, so the Innocent will never again have to suffer as Sirius and Harry have. -The End-  
  
That's done, yes I know it was horrible, if anyone stuck with it till the end thanks, I know it could have been way better, but I could never get anything good out from this story, everything went blah after it got out of my head and on paper, sorry.-ears91 


End file.
